venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Bros. timeline
The timeline of events that occur on the animated television series The Venture Bros. can be slippery and difficult to follow. Below is the established chronology as determined from episodes of the show, interviews with show creators Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer, and any other official sources. Timeline 1902 * Colonel Lloyd Venture is part of the first landing on the moon. His space suit is currently on display in VenTech Tower.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem * Specialty Tailoring ("Since 1902") first opens in New York City. Enzo is the current proprietor.''The Bellicose Proxy'' 1907 * The Col. Lloyd Venture Millinery & Automata Co. Building in New York City catches fire when a dumpster full of felt straps in the attic is struck by a zeppelin. Workers are trapped inside by the barred doors, perishing in The Great Venture Millinery Fire of 1907.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem 1910 * Following infighting about the Orb amongst the members of the original Guild, a new organization dedicated solely to villainy is established under the name The Guild of Calamitous Intent.''Fallen Arches''ORB 1952 * Crime-O-Dile is born.Listed on his tombstone in Bot Seeks Bot 1958 * The Guild of Calamitous Intent signs the Guild Non-Assail Pact of 1958. Paragraph 20, Line 17, regarding Employer's Rights to a Deserter, covers the subject of "Service Abandonment".Operation: P.R.O.M. 1959 * February 3, 1959: Aged supervillain Fantômas convinces Buddy Holly (Red Mantle) and The Big Bopper (Dragoon) to join his "rock 'n roll orchestra". The two later learn his Guild consists only of kidnapped popular musicians and Fantômas himself badly playing a sousaphone.''The Revenge Society'' 1960 * c. 1960-61: The original Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture is born to Jonas Venture Sr. At some point he was later cloned. 1962 * February 10, 1962: Jonas Venture Sr. introduces the first commercially available H.E.L.P.eR. robots to the American public.''The Inamorata Consequence'' * Delta Boy of Venus starts "kicking ass" in a space suit that he will wear until he hits puberty. Billy Quizboy later rents Delta Boy's suit from Enzo to wear in an official level one arching against Augustus St. Cloud.''The Bellicose Proxy'' 1963 * November 1963: The Blue Morpho and Kano first appear in a November 1963 Doctor Venture comic book rescuing original Team Venture from Scaramantula on Spider-Skull Island.''Faking Miracles'' * Santa Claus is killed by a jet, according to Dr. Orpheus.''A Very Venture Christmas'' 1966 * Jonas Venture Sr.'s Boys Brigade pose for a group photo at the Venture compound. The group consists of "Dickie" Impossible (Professor Impossible), Hamilton Fantomas (Phantom Limb), General Manhowers, and an unnamed kid in a Boy Scout uniform. A statue of Jonas holding young Rusty can be seen in the background.Now Museum-Now You Don't * Jonas Venture Sr. introduces the "NEW FOR 1966" model of H.E.L.P.eR. robots to the American public''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Shallow Gravy Story'', which eventually leads to The Great Recalling.''The Inamorata Consequence'' * Launched aboard the VenStar 1 Lunar Probe, Scamp 1 was the first dog to die on the moon.The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem * Steppenwolf builds his not-at-all street legal "doom buggy" using a Ford Cobra engine, chrome-plated Stromberg carburetors, and Bobby Barr racing headers.''Bot Seeks Bot'' 1967 * The Guild of Calamitous Intent signs the Charter of Casual Contact.[[Tag Sale - You're It!|''Tag Sale - You're It!]] * Rusty Venture visits the moon at age 7.A Party For Tarzan'' As an adult, he tells his sons he was the first American boy to go into space (and the first boy to successfully return from space, as the Russian boy Dmitri was not so lucky.)''All This and Gargantua-2'' * Jonas Venture Sr. and Don Fitzcarraldo (The Blue Morpho) make a sex tape with actresses Jill St. John and Stella Stevens, which Jonas subsequently uses to blackmail his supposed "friend".Rapacity in BlueArrears in Science 1968 * Force Majeure, the Sovereign of The Guild of Calamitous Intent in the 1960s, holds the Boys Brigade for ransom aboard Meteor Majeure. Professor Impossible later surmises that this made them the first boys in space (other than "that Russian kid".)''All This and Gargantua-2'' * Jonas Venture Sr. removes eight-year old Rusty Venture's kidney with a local anesthetic following a prank gone wrong with The Action Man and Scamp 3. Rusty is awake for the entire procedure.''Red Means Stop'' * September 1968: Malcom Fitzcarraldo (The Monarch) is born to Don Fitzcarraldo and Mrs. Fitzcarraldo. It is strongly implied that Jonas Venture Sr. is Malcom's biological father.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! * October 20, 1968: Famed scientist Jonas Venture Sr. brings his son Rusty along with him to the Greek isles, where the original Team Venture is attending the historic wedding of Jacqueline Kennedy and Aristotle Onassis.Spanakopita! ** Don Fitzcarraldo and Mrs. Fitzcarraldo join Jonas for the wedding.Spanakopita! ** The villain L. Ron fights the original Team Venture to distract them from his real plan: interfering with the splashdown of the Apollo 7 spacecraft on October 22, 1968. The X-2 explodes in the aftermath of their fight.Spanakopita! ** Rusty is inadvertently kidnapped when Giorgios and several other residents of the Greek Isle of Spanakos plunder the X-2, stealing a chest inside which Rusty had been hiding. Three days later, after receiving no reply from Jonas Venture Sr., the island hosts the very first Spanakopita festival as a means of cheering up Rusty. The festival begins on October 22nd or 23rd and lasts for three days.Spanakopita! ** These events are chronicled in issue 36 of the Doctor Venture comic book, where The Blue Morpho teams up with original Team Venture to fight L. Ron Hubbard. * November 1968: Eight-year old Rusty Venture makes Thanksgiving hand turkeys.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' 1969 * Major Tom dies while testing the TVC-15/X-9 somewhere over the Bermuda Triangle. Original Team Venture (Jonas Venture Sr., Colonel Gentleman, Kano, and The Action Man) watch from the deck of the X-2 while young Rusty stays below deck.''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' * The Guild of Calamitous Intent enacts an addendum to Article 47 of the Unusual Torture Act, better known as "Rusty's Law".''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean'' * The original Team Venture rescue Rusty Venture and defeat the Fraternity of Torment, claiming Spider-Skull Island as their new headquarters.Now Museum-Now You Don't 1970 * A ten-year old Rusty Venture writes a "fan letter" to ''The Herculoids'' (1967-1969) where he derides them as "hippies" for not fighting in Vietnam.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' 1971 * Venture Industries Education Division releases the film strip "Careers in Science", recruiting employees for the newly built Gargantua-1 space station. The film includes a photo of ten-year old Rusty Venture playing with his toys in the control room of the station.''Careers in Science'' 1973 * Dr. Z spends a night in Keppel Harbor, Singapore making love to tennis great Billie Jean King. She removes her disguise to reveal she is actually The Blue Morpho, sent by Jonas Venture Sr. to retrieve the jade dragon sculpture Dr. Z had stolen.A Party For Tarzan 1976 * Summer 1976: The private airplane transporting Don Fitzcarraldo, Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, and Malcom Fitzcarraldo crashes in the New Jersey Pine Barrens.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! ** An unnamed person claimed The Guild of Calamitous Intent's bounty for taking out The Blue Morpho.A Party For Tarzan ** Mrs. Fitzcarraldo dies in the crash, while Don Fitzcarraldo's body is salvaged by Jonas Venture Sr.Arrears in ScienceDia de los Dangerous! ** The Summer of the Monarchs: A seven-to-eight-year old Malcom Fitzcarraldo is briefly raised by Monarch butterflies in the New Jersey Pine Barrens, inspiring him to grow up into The Monarch.Dia de los Dangerous! * September 1976: One morning, right around his eighth birthday, Malcom Fitzcarraldo awakens to find his Monarch butterfly foster family has disappeared to migrate south to Mexico. After searching for them to no avail, he leaves the Pine Barrens and takes a bus to New York to collect his inheritance.Dia de los Dangerous! * September 30, 1976: Jonas Venture Sr., having salvaged the remains of his friend Don Fitzcarraldo, rebuilds him as the cyborg Venturion.Arrears in Science 1977 * June 23, 1977: Venturion strangles a young Rusty Venture following a glitch in his programming brought on by memories of young Malcom and Rusty playing together. Kano twists his old friend and former partner Venturion's head off to prevent injury to Rusty, afterward taking a vow of silence as penance.ORBArrears in Science * Summer 1977: A drunk Dr. Z attempts to vandalize the Venture compound with Shrill Spector and Scary Nilsson, instead finding the discarded remains of Venturion in a dumpster. He reassembles the cyborg, erases his memories, and reprograms him for calamitous intent, renaming him Vendata.Arrears in Science 1978 * Jonas Venture Sr. invites honorary gold star Rusty Venture Fan Club members from the local orphanage to visit his brand-new, state-of-the-art fallout shelter, where they (and Paul Entmann) inadvertently become trapped for around three decades due to the machinations of the artificial intelligence M.U.T.H.E.R.''What Goes Down Must Come Up'' 1979 * Rusty Venture receives a medallion, winning "Science Prize '79" for a paper he wrote about gravity.Mid-life Chrysalis 1980 * Roy Brisby wins his "companda" Li-Li from David Bowie in a trivia contest in 1980 ('81, perhaps).''The Incredible Mr. Brisby'' 1987 * Early 1987: Red Death, Stab Girl, Laugh Riot, Hate-Bit, Mr. Fahrenheit, and Vendata meet in a New York City diner during The Guild of Calamitous Intent's "underground" days. They establish a plan to sneak aboard Gargantua-1 and arch Jonas Venture Sr.The Rorqual AffairArrears in Science * April 9, 1987: Vendata confronts Jonas Venture Sr. aboard Gargantua-1, threatening to reveal the contents of the Jill St. John/Stella Stevens sex tape from 1967 and publicly smear the reputations of both Jonas and The Blue Morpho. Jonas informs Vendata that he is The Blue Morpho. Vendata threatens to open the cargo bay doors and kill all of the space station inhabitants, but Jonas brushes his threat aside and leaves to watch the film ''Sharky's Machine'' with the rest of the crew.Arrears in Science ** Somebody--hinted to be Vendata, but never confirmed--opens the cargo bay doors of Gargantua-1, killing nearly everybody aboard by launching them into the vacuum of space in what comes to be known as the "[[Movie Night|'Movie Night']]' massacre'". Paperboy Bud Manstrong manages to survive, as do the villains Red Death, Hate-Bit, and Vendata.''Careers in Science''The Rorqual AffairArrears in Science ** The original Team Venture, arriving late to Movie Night, rescue the frozen body of Jonas Venture Sr. from the vacuum of space and save his head by placing it in the Progressive Biological Life Extension Module (PROBLEM) aboard Gargantua-1.Arrears in Science * The Sovereign, disguised as S.P.H.I.N.X. Commander, contacts the Office of Secret Intelligence to take credit for the Movie Night massacre on behalf of the terrorist organization S.P.H.I.N.X.. This kicks off the Pyramid Wars of 1987, which ultimately wipes out S.P.H.I.N.X. and paves the way for The Guild of Calamitous Intent to return to their position as the top organization in organized villainy.Arrears in Science * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, having learned of his father's passing from roommate Brock Samson, drops out of State University, moves back to The Venture compound in Colorado Springs, and takes control of Venture Industries. * Chester Ong, now known as Wide Wale, joins the Guild of Calamitous Intent.''Maybe No Go'' 1988 * O.S.I. agent Courtney Robert Haine is injected with a super-soldier serum called "Soldier-X" in an experiment conducted by the Speculative Human Engineering Division of the O.S.I., turning him into Sergeant Hatred.''Venture Libre'' * October 1988: Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture returns to the island of Spanakos as an adult to celebrate the Spanakopita! festival, which he makes an annual tradition for the next two decades.Spanakopita! 1989 *In what is supposed to be a mere Level 5 arching, the O.S.I.-affiliated scientist Dr. Deep kills the Guild of Calamitous Intent villain Furious Red along with two civilians and destroys a city block using an unlicensed Level 8 pulse cannon.''The Inamorata Consequence'' *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch says she began smoking cigarettes in "1989-ish".''Home is Where the Hate Is'' 1990 * Wonder Boy III, the second sidekick to the second Captain Sunshine, is born.''Handsome Ransom'' 1994 * Pete White enjoys a drunken shirtless Spring Break in Cancun.ORB 1998 * When The Monarch and his henchmen use enhanced interrogation techniques to question a kidnapped H.E.L.P.eR., Dr. Mrs. The Monarch informs them that their robot-torturing behavior goes against the Guild Sentience Conference of 1998.[[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]] * A Guild Colossurveillance tracking chip was implanted inside Novia in 1998, presumably by her nemesis Lady Au Pair.[[The Terminus Mandate|''The Terminus Mandate]] 2003 * June 6, 2003: The Monarch sends a package to the Venture Compound containing a venomous cobra and a note reading DIE, "DR" VENTURE! with a Monarch logo as the signature. By the time Dr. Venture opens it (years later) the snake has perished and turns into a pile of dust upon being moved. * Monstroso begins serving as Treasurer for the Brotherhood of Menace.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' 2004 * May 4, 2004 (?): A group including Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, Jonas Venture Jr., and Professor Impossible meet at One Impossible Plaza in New York at midnight on Dr. Venture's "44th year". They assemble components for a device that opens a portal, allowing the Jonas Venture Sr. Alien to visit Earth and kill The Grand Galactic Inquisitor before he could condemn the planet to destruction.''Twenty Years to Midnight'' * Crime-O-Dile dies,Listed on his tombstone in Bot Seeks Bot saving his henchman Herman before being killed by Captain Sunshine.Powerless in the Face of Death * Monstroso completes his term as Treasurer for the Brotherhood of Menace.''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' 2006 * Wonder Boy III, the second sidekick to the second Captain Sunshine, is killed by The Monarch. His charred remains are sent to Captain Sunshine via Henchman 21 and Henchman 24.''Handsome Ransom''''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' 2008 * Monday, May 23rd, 2008: Dean Venture publishes the "Boom-Broom Goes to Washington!" edition of The Venture Home News.''Tears of a Sea Cow'' Trivia [[Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture|'Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture']] * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture states his age is 43 in the Season 1 episode ''Mid-life Chrysalis''. ** Dr. Jonas Venture Jr. was "born" when Dr. Venture was 43 years old.Now Museum-Now You Don't''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture is 44 years old in the Season 2 episode ''Twenty Years to Midnight''. * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture says from the age of 3''' to '''17 he accompanied his father on "hundreds of adventures, the chilling memories of which rouse him from sleep in a cold sweat to this day" in the Season 3 episode ''Now Museum-Now You Don't''. * Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture says it has been nineteen years, two months, and four days since he last had sex in the Season 3 episode ''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman''. [[The Action Man|'The Action Man']] * In the Season 1 episode ''Past Tense'', Dr. Orpheus predicts that The Action Man will have a fatal stroke in "two years, seventeen days." ** The Action Man has a stroke (while Dr. Orpheus looks on) in the Season 7 episode ''Arrears in Science'', presumably two years and seventeen days after the events of ''Past Tense''. ** It is unknown whether his stroke will be fatal, as The Action Man is still comatose but alive in the Season 7 episode ''The Saphrax Protocol''. Also, Col. Gentleman tells Rose that this is not Rodney's first stroke in the epilogue for ''Arrears in Science''. [[Master Billy Quizboy|'Master Billy Quizboy']] * Master Billy Quizboy says he is 35 years old in the Season 3 episode ''The Buddy System''. * Master Billy Quizboy says he is 37 years old in the Season 4 episode ''Handsome Ransom''. [[Hank Venture|'Hank']]' and Dean Venture' * Hank and Dean Venture turn 16 years old in the Season 2 episode Hate Floats. Hank notes that the birthdate on his ID card appears to be incorrect, which is the result of his current clone self being younger than the original version of Hank. * Myra Brandish says the boys are 19 years old in the Season 2 episode ''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'', implying that the current clones of Hank and Dean Venture are three years younger than the original Hank and Dean that Myra knew as babies. * Hank and Dean Venture tell Sgt. Hatred that they are 16 going on 17 in the Season 3 episode ''Home is Where The Hate is''. * Hank is four minutes older than Dean Venture.''Assassinanny 911'' Gallery Doctor Venture introduces H.E.L.P.eR. in 1962.jpg Jonas Venture Boys Brigade 1966.jpg Jonas with Orgy '67 tape.jpg Careers in Science film strip.png Blue Morpho reborn as Venturion in 1976.jpg Venturion chokes Rusty in 1977.jpg Vendata with 1967 sex tape.jpg Jonas - You ARE The Blue Morpho.jpg Sovereign with Movie Night newspaper.png Colossurveillance - Lady Au Pair.png Wonder Boy III - Stately Scarsdale Manor.jpg Venture Home News - Monday May 23 2008.png References Category:The Venture Bros. Category:Concepts Category:Timeline Category:Events